Simple Misunderstanding
by GirlishlyGreek
Summary: She didn't mean for it to seem like she had broken into his apartment. She didn't mean for it to seem like she was stealing his stuff. No. She didn't mean any of it. If it meant anything, she had thought his shift would be over much later. It was all just a simple misunderstanding. But... he didn't know that. For the record, it was all the stupid cat's fault. Percabeth AU One-shot


**Hey everyone! Yep... I'm back with another one-shot! Sorry... I just couldn't help myself. I saw this idea on Pinterest and instantly wanted to write about it, and who better characters than our beloved Percabeth? But yeah... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick, therefore I do not own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth threw down her pencil on the desk with a huff, making it bounce across the wood and disappear over the edge.

Sighing, she sat back in her chair, raking a hand through her tangled mess of curls.

She'd spent hours working on her building's design, mapping out intricate details and exact measurements, but the more she looked at it, the more it appeared to be just a mess of squiggles and lines across the blue paper.

She knew she could always just use the program, but Annabeth had always preferred doing things by hand instead of falling into the black void that was technology these days. No. Annabeth felt refreshed when she gripped a pencil, sticking it through her hair when she had to take a rest for a minute or look at what she had accomplished.

But right now, she didn't feel like she had accomplished anything.

The plan was due soon, by next week, in fact, and Annabeth had no idea whatsoever on what to do.

She'd never felt more hopeless.

Using a CAD program would always be much simpler, she knew, but Annabeth always found it difficult, more than it should be, in fact. But she couldn't help it. Paper and pencil would always be her first pick.

Deciding to take a break, Annabeth bent down to pick up her pencil, standing up and staring dejectedly at the design before her, now a mess of numbers and lines that even she couldn't decipher anymore.

Letting out a groan of frustration, she shut off her lamp and stormed into her living room, almost tripping over a pile of combat boots and other assortments of shoes. She rolled her eyes and sighed, kicking away the mess of shoes towards the doorway. Thalia really needed to clean up her stuff.

Her stomach protesting for food, she walked into the kitchen and instantly spotted a bowl with a spoon beside it on the kitchen island, now soggy pieces of cereal floating in the bowl, drowning in the milk. The cereal box was set on the island, and on it, was a taped note.

 _I put a little something together for you. I know it's just a bowl of cereal, but it's the only thing I can't burn~ Thalia :D_

Snorting, Annabeth shook her head and opened up the box of Cocoa Puffs, reaching in and grabbing a handful. Shoving it into her mouth, she heard her phone ring and pulled it out, already knowing who was calling.

Pressing the phone to her ear, she winced when loud thumping music pulsed through the phone, the sound of glass clattering and people laughing and talking filling the background.

"Hey, Annie!" She heard the familiar voice of Thalia, a bit hoarse.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth swallowed her handful of cereal. "Hey, Thals. And how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?"

"What was that?" Thalia shouted, and Annabeth winced. "I can't hear you over the loud noise of the party you're totally missing out on!"

"Oh my god," Annabeth groaned, reaching into the cereal box again. "Not _this_ again."

"I still can't believe you refused to come," Thalia whined, and Annabeth's lips twitched at the oh-so familiar sound. "I bet you're on the verge of banging your head against something because of all that frustration over some shit-eating project."

Annabeth scoffed, "Am not."

"Yeah, _okay,_ " Thalia snorted. "Anyway, did you see the magnificent meal I so graciously laid out for you?"

"Totally," Annabeth said, munching on the cereal. "It's absolutely delicious."

"Good to hear," Thalia said, and Annabeth could practically hear her smirking. "How's Pinecone?"

"I don't know," Annabeth muttered, scanning the living room. "The motherfucking cat hates me and you want me to keep tabs on her? No thanks. She literally pissed all over my new shoes earlier today."

Thalia cackled with laughter over the phone, almost drowning out the noises in the back.

"That's not funny," Annabeth snapped, grabbing the bowl and dumping it's substances in the sink.

"I thought it was," Thalia laughed.

"Yeah, well, you don't count. You started laughing in the middle of a funeral because you started thinking of a meme you saw on Facebook."

"In my defense," Thalia quipped, bubbling with laughter. "That shit was funny."

"Mhm," Annabeth drawled, placing the box of cereal back in the cupboard.

"No, but seriously, take care of her, please? While I'm gone? I'mma be back around ten or eleven-ish anyway. Just three or four more hours. Please?" Thalia begged.

Annabeth sighed. Sometimes she thought Thalia loved the stupid cat more than she loved her. "Fine."

"I love you!" Thalia shouted, emitting a laugh from Annabeth's lips.

"Love you too," she muttered back.

Suddenly, a loud cheer resounded through the phone, and Annabeth heard Thalia distantly whoop.

"Holy crap- Connor Stoll's pole dancing and Travis is stripping along with him," Thalia said in a rush. "I gotta go now- bye!"

"Bye," Annabeth said softly, but Thalia had already hung up.

Some part of her had wanted to go- wanted to take a break from working on a project she had no clue about.

But her workaholic side had taken over and refused to let her go, to have fun for once, to miss out on a chance to spend time with her closest friends.

She was really starting to detest her workaholic side.

And now because of that side of her, she was stuck in her apartment building, starving herself on Cocoa Puffs with nothing to do. _Alone._

Puffing up her cheeks and shrugging, she rummaged through her cupboards to find some popcorn, deciding that she would just sit on the couch and watch re-runs of some stupid tv shows.

As the popcorn popped in the microwave, Annabeth suddenly remembered about Pinecone.

Rolling her eyes, she walked around the living room, trying to find the black cat.

"Pinecone?" She called out, looking behind the couch settled in the corner where she usually liked to hide, reaching up to tie her curls into a messy bun.

"Where are you, you stupid cat," she muttered, venturing into the bathroom and pulling back the curtain to find nothing there.

 _The wretched thing probably got itself stuck somewhere,_ Annabeth thought with a laugh.

Shrugging, she ventured back into the living room, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. Humming to herself, she surfed through different channels, pausing at certain ones and changing it once again.

Finally, she came across that one that everyone seemed to be obsessed with, Riverdale, she believed it was called, when movement next to the tv caught her eye.

Squinting, she spotted Pinecone, sitting next to the tv and staring straight at her with bright blue eyes.

"There you are," she murmured, setting down the remote and creeping towards the cat.

"Mommy Thalia would've killed me if I didn't find you," she said, and thought how stupid she sounded. She was literally talking to a cat. One that hated her, at that. _Am I really this pathetically lonely?_ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

She reached down to scoop up the cat up into her arms, only to have the cat spring up with a hiss and race towards the open window.

"No!" She shrieked, reaching forward to grab the black cat, but it was too late. Pinecone was perched on the windowsill, staring right at her, as if challenging her to come any closer.

"Pinecone..." She said slowly and deliberately. "Get down from there and come to me. Are you hungry? I could give you some food, yeah? All you have to do is get down from there..."

She took a step forward, but that was her mistake.

The cat gave her one disdainful glance and then disappeared, jumping down to the escape ladder.

" _Stupid cat,"_ Annabeth spat through gritted teeth.

Groaning, she thought about just letting the cat leave and closing the window because _good riddance._

But...

Thalia would kill her if she let her cat runaway.

Huffing in irritation, she shoved some Nike's on and walked over to the window, the New York wind that breezed in cool and soft.

Closing her eyes briefly, she opened them and poked her head out the window, peering from side to side and gritting her teeth when she didn't see the cat.

She craned her head up and still didn't see the damned thing, but when she peered down, that's when she saw a dark shadow duck into an open window.

"You have got to be kidding me," Annabeth muttered, bringing her hands up to massage her temples. Inhaling through her nose, she reached out and gripped the handle of the escape ladder, swinging herself out of the window and placing herself on the ladder.

Swallowing hard, she began to climb down, all the while cursing the cat in as many ways possible.

 _You're lucky I love you, Thalia,_ she thought dryly, shaking her head. _If not, to hell with that douchebag of a cat._

She felt silly, acting this way over some cat, but when she said the cat despised her very being, she meant it. She had always felt that Pinecone wanted to make her life miserable, and the situation she was in at the moment was just exhibit A of it.

Reaching the window she was sure the disgusting cat went through, she felt her heartbeat quicken. What if whoever lived in the apartment was home? What if they thought she was some burglar or something? What if they literally called the police on her?

Well shit.

Gritting her teeth, she ducked into the window, trying to be as quiet as possible.

But, that all went downhill when she lost balance on the windowsill and tumbled to the floor with a painful thump.

Groaning, she bit her lip and shakily stood up, rubbing the arm she had fallen on.

 _Fucking cat,_ she thought in disdain. When she found her, she was going to throw it off from the top of the building.

Her eyes swept across the room, taking in her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a bedroom, with a four postered bed in the corner of the word, an unmade blue comforter thrown across it. There was a desk across from it, papers strewn all over it. A nightstand stood beside the bed, a picture frame settled right on top of it.

Walking towards it cautiously, she picked up the frame, trying to gauge who's apartment she might be in.

When she peered at the people in the picture, she almost dropped it.

A beautiful woman that appeared to be in her middle ages seemed to be laughing in the picture. She had brown hair tied up in a messy bun, stray curls framing her face. She had glowing blue eyes that practically shown with motherly love. She wore a blue and white polka-dotted apron, smeared with flour, specks of the white substance dotting her face.

Her arm was around the waist of a tall young man, who was currently planting a kiss on her temple. He had messy black hair that seemed to have flour in there too. But Annabeth recognized him perfectly.

It was the guy she was always trying to avoid.

He was gorgeous, with a smile that instantly made a flush creep up her neck and clog up her throat, making it impossible for her to breathe.

She'd memorized his schedule, knowing that he usually went out to work at six and came back at around ten, making it easier to avoid bumping into him while walking out to go somewhere or to get something.

And she was in his apartment.

Placing the photo back with a shaking hand, she whipped out her phone to check the time. _8:39._

She breathed a sigh of relief, but that did not calm down her racing heart. She had to find that cat and get out. _ASAP._

Racing out into the hallway, she frantically turned her head and spotted a bathroom. She ran into it, flicking on the light and searching frantically for the feline.

Unsuccesful, she ventured out into the hall and walked into what seemed like the living room. She looked behind the couches, the tv, even under the ottoman settled in the corner of the room.

Clenching her teeth, she placed her hands on her hips. "Pinecone!" She shouted. "Where the hell are you, you deranged cat?"

She waited, holding her breath. Suddenly, she heard a faint _"_ meow" come from the direction of what was the kitchen.

She darted into it, fumbling for the lights and flicking them on. Pinecone was standing on the counter, it's eyes bright as they bore into hers.

"Get over here, you little fucker," Annabeth growled, lunging for the cat.

It gave a loud howl and sprang down, darting through her legs and out the kitchen.

"Pinecone!" Annabeth shouted, scrambling after her. "I said _get over here."_

The cat meowed, springing up onto the couch.

Annabeth slowed down, holding her hands out in front of her as she steadily approached Pinecone.

"Pinecone..." she said softly, trying to maintain her irritation. "Stay right there, okay? I'm just gonna..."

Annabeth lunged for her, tackling the cat over the couch as it shrieked in protest, it's claws tearing at her shirt.

She hit the floor with a thump, the cat trying in vain to escape her grasp.

"No you're not," she snarled through clenched teeth.

The cat meowed loudly and clawed at her chest, effectively causing a loud rip to resonate through the air as her shirt ripped

Annabeth gasped. "My shirt! Are you fucking kidding me?"

The cat's meows seemed to be mimicking laughter.

With one last shriek, the cat tore it's way from her grip and jumped into the air, flinging itself onto the table beside the tv and knocking over the lamp in set on there in the process.

Annabeth lifted herself up off the floor, cringing at the sound of the light bulb breaking.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, staring at the shattered remains. She _really_ needed to leave.

She stood up and ventured into the kitchen with quick steps, her heart pounding in her chest, thinking of all the things that could go wrong when the guy came home. He'd find the broken lamp and his things in disarray, he'd call the police and they'd find her and throw her into jail where she'd have to spend the rest of her life for the next five years...

"Nope, not happening," she muttered to herself, opening the cabinets and trying to find some sort of bag to put that stupid cat in. She bit her lip, finding a box of black garbage bags and pulling one out frantically.

She walked back out into the living room and was mildly surprised to see Pinecone still perched where she was before.

Blowing a stray curl from her face, she looked at the mess on the floor and thought better of her idea, instead picking up the lamps remnants and shoving them into the bag.

Pinecone studied her with a superior look, and she wanted to wrap her hands around the stupid thing's neck and squeeze the life out of her.

Suddenly, she heard the flicker of lights go on and a loud thump.

Annabeth froze and looked straight at the door, where a man stood with his jaw slack and eyes wide.

"What the fuck?" He said, flabbergasted.

"It's not what it looks like," Annabeth blurted, her cheeks growing hot at the mere _sight_ of him.

His eyes darted from the bag in her hand, to the broken lamp, and the rest of the mess she- no, the _cat_ had made.

But he didn't know that.

So yeah, _maybe_ it did look like she had broken into his apartment and was stealing his stuff, but that was _definitely_ not what was happening.

But.

He didn't know that.

"I just came in here for my cat," she said, wanting to smack herself from how _stupid_ that sounded.

Stupid cat.

He narrowed his eyes at her and clucked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. "But your cat's right there," he pointed out, jutting his chin in the direction of Pinecone.

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out. She was sure she looked like a fish out of water and it was all because of that _motherfucking cat._

"Why's your shirt ripped?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes glittering with mild amusement. He thought this was funny, the bastard.

"The cat," Annabeth choked out, her voice strained as her face went red. Most of her bra was exposed no thanks to that _damned cat._

"Hm," he hummed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, shrugging off his jacket.

"Look," Annabeth blurted out, feeling like her face was on fire. "This is all just a simple misunderstanding. I'm just gonna grab my cat and be out of your hair."

She reached for the cat, anger and irritation bubbling inside her when Pinecone didn't fight back. _Of course she doesn't,_ Annabeth thought in aggravation. _Now that I've made a complete fool of myself in front of the one guy I so merrily happen to have a crush on, her mission's accomplished._

"Hold up," the man said, leaning over the couch and staring at her with those _gorgeous_ green eyes that took her breath away. They seemed to be like spoonfuls of ocean water themselves, swimming around the pupils like waves, absorbing everything around them.

"I can't let you leave without an explanation," he said matter-of-factly, his lips quirking up into a mischievous smile that made her heart speed up. "Because if you leave, I'm just gonna think you broke into my apartment to rob me. For all I know, that might not even be your cat."

"It's not, actually," she said in a rush. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? "It's my roommate's."

"Really?" He asked, lips curling in amusement. "Then why do you have it?"

"Because my friend went out, and left her with me," Annabeth explained, wanting to just crawl into a hole and die. Here she was, looking like trash in gray sweatpants and a torn up shirt that exposed her chest, to a total stranger at that, and her hair looking like a rat laid a nest in it.

"Where'd she go?" The guy asked studying her intently. Annabeth felt her face go hot, and she swallowed thickly. With just a stare from this guy, she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

"I don't think I should be telling you this-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Actually," he said, grinning slyly. "I think you do- given the fact that you look like you broke into my apartment, that is."

"I didn't," she said, shaking her head. "I mean, I did, but it was only because the cat ran out of my apartment and happened to go into yours because you left your window open, which isn't really safe because you're not home and anyone can come in here and _actually_ rob you-"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, and the sound made Annabeth's heart stutter. He gave her an adorable lopsided grin. "Slow down. My bad for leaving my window open. Guess I forgot to close it when I went out for work-"

"You were supposed to come back in two hours," she breathed, and resisted the urge to smack herself. Can't she _shut the fuck up?_

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah... I got let out early today. How'd you know that?"

"Um..." she swallowed hard. "Never mind that. I really have to go. Sorry for disturbing your household, sir-"

"Percy," he interrupted her, straightening himself and flashing her a smile. She caught her breath. "My name's Percy."

"Okay... Percy," she said, her voice a mere whisper as she took in the sight of him. He was lean and well-muscled, his black shirt fitting just right over his muscular arms. His jawline seemed sharp enough to slice through paper, his raven black hair soft and shining. Dark, long eyelashes framed his beautiful eyes, brushing against his cheekbones when he blinked.

"My name's Annabeth," she breathed, holding out a hand and tightening her hold on the cat, who howled in protest.

"Annabeth," he repeated, the name rolling off his tongue like he's said it a thousand times and shaking her hand, his touch sending a wildfire throughout her body. He smiled at her, reaching out to scratch Pinecone under the chin. "What's it's name?"

"Pinecone," she answered.

"Pinecone?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and she _wished_ he would stop doing that because he looked _irresistible_ when he did it.

"Yeah," she said, her voice hoarse, and she cleared her throat. "My, uh, friend Thalia found her under a pinecone tree at the park. She'd been a stray, so she took her in and named her Pinecone."

"Huh," he said, stroking the cat's ear, who purred in content. Percy smiled. "Cute little thing, isn't she?"

Annabeth snorted, and she clapped a hand over her mouth at the unladylike sound.

"What?" He asked, peering at her with glittering eyes.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered and resisted a wince. "This cat's just put me through one hell of night."

"I wouldn't be so disappointed," Percy said, lips twitching. "This cat's just made my night."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, look at you," he said, grinning. "You're all flustered and your face looks like it would burn anyone if they dared touched you."

"I-I guess so," she stuttered, and took a step back. "L-look, I really have to go."

"Back to your apartment? All by yourself? With a cat you don't even like?"

"Yeah..." Annabeth said, her voice scratchy.

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked, peering at her.

She swallowed and thought about making a run for it. The door was right there, and she already had Pinecone, so she had nothing to worry about anymore.

But...

It was Percy, one of the most, if not, the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen. And thankfully, he seemed laid back and nice.

She couldn't risk that.

"No," she replied. "I haven't. Unless you count a bowl full of soggy cereal."

He chuckled, the sound husky and light and sending a shiver through her.

"Well then," he said, giving her a smile. "I'll make something that won't be soggy cereal."

"Um, okay," Annabeth said, her throat dry. She swallowed multiple times, trying to get her whole mouth moistened in order for her to be able to talk properly, because when Percy was around her, she just couldn't. "But you really don't have to."

"No," he said slowly, eyes glinting. "But I want to. That's different."

Her lips twitched into a smile despite herself. "I guess so."

He stared at her for a minute, gaze intense and eyes alight with humor and mirth. "Come on," he said, motioning her over to the kitchen.

Passing the broken remnants of the lamp, Annabeth felt a pang of embarrassment. She'd just wrecked his apartment and here he was, asking if she wanted anything to eat.

She set down Pinecone, sternly saying, "stay," as she set her down on the floor.

"So, you have anything in mind-" Percy turned, his mouth opening when he took sight of Annabeth. She felt a flush creep up her neck, and that's when she noticed exactly _where_ he was staring.

"What?" She said, trying to sound indignant, when all she wanted to do was hide behind something and rot.

His lips curled into a smile as he looked up into her eyes, his green orbs dark. "You want me to get you a shirt or something?"

"Oh, yes please," she breathed out, relieved.

He grinned slyly. "I'll be right back," he announced, walking out of the kitchen and heading into his room, she presumed.

He came back a minute later carrying a gray shirt, presenting it to her with a smile that made her want to back up. "It should be a little big, though," he said, handing it to her.

"That's fine," she said, just wanting to change out of the shirt she was currently wearing and resisting the urge to cover herself with the one he handed her. "A trash bag would even work."

He laughed, the sound cracking a smile out of Annabeth. "Well, I'm not gonna make you wear a trash bag. You can go into the bathroom to change the shirt, or just behind this wall," he gave her a wicked grin. "I promise I won't peek."

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I-I'll just use the bathroom."

He nodded, smiling. "I presume you already know where it is."

Annabeth felt her face go hot, and she nodded, quickly walking out of the kitchen and practically running to the bathroom.

She shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She stepped in front of the mirror and cringed at her awful appearance.

Her hair was all over the place, the curls frizzy and hanging over her head like a mop. Her shirt was complete torn horizontally, exposing her gray bra. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked feverish.

Huffing in frustration, she pulled off her shirt and tugged on the one Percy gave her. Instantly, the scent of a sea breeze washed over her, intoxicating and leaving her blinking at herself in the mirror for a minute.

Splashing some water on her face and in her hair, Annabeth gave herself one more once-over before leaving the bathroom, her heart in her throat.

When she arrived to the kitchen, she was hit with the scent of bacon cooking.

Percy held a spatula in his hand, standing over a skillet flipping blue colored circles.

"Pancakes?" She said out loud, her mouth seeming to have no filter. She resisted the urge to clap a hand over her mouth.

Percy turned and flashed her a smile. "Yeah, is that all right?"

"Of course," she said, furrowing her eyebrows. "But why are they blue?"

"It's my favorite color," he replied, a wistful smile on his lips. "My mom's always gone out of her way to make my food blue throughout my childhood."

"That's cute," Annabeth said, smiling. "But why blue?"

Percy stacked a pancake on a plate. "My dad used to always take us to the beach when I was a little boy. I was in love with the ocean- my parents had to drag my screaming from it. So while we were away from it, my mom would always make my food blue."

"Hm," Annabeth hummed. "What's your mom like?"

"She's amazing," he said, his eyes glinting as he turned around to look at her, leaning against the counter. "Sweet, caring, compassionate- she's the best person ever. One smile from her can light up a room and make the saddest person happy."

Annabeth smiled. "She sounds wonderful."

Percy stared at her for a moment, and Annabeth resisted the urge to squirm under his intense gaze.

"What's your mom like?" He finally asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Annabeth suddenly grew uncomfortable, and she tugged on the hem of the long t-shirt. "She and I were never really... close, per se. But she's super intelligent, wise, and stern."

"Ah, I see," Percy said, nodding. He looked back at the pancakes and turned the knob on the skillet, turning it off. "Pancakes are ready."

He brought the plate over to the kitchen counter, pulling out a stool and gesturing for her to sit. As she sat down, he went to a cupboard and pulled out some plates.

"You want anything to drink?" He asked, closing the refrigerator after grabbing some orange juice.

"Water would be fine, thank you," she replied, clenching her hands. The embarrassment had worn away, now replaced with nervousness and an awkward feeling. She still couldn't believe how this night had turned out, from trying to get some relaxation, to chasing a cat into a stranger's apartment, and now being fed by him.

He brought the things over to the counter and laid them out, giving her a smile.

"Help yourself," he said, sitting down in his own stool.

"Thank you," she said, her voice scratchy. She cleared it, grabbing a plate and picking up two pancakes.

"No bacon?" Percy asked, serving himself as well.

Annabeth scrunched her nose up despite herself. "No thanks. I don't like bacon."

Percy stared at her, expression incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, laughing shakily. "Is there a problem with that?"

Percy's lips twitched. "No," he replied shaking his head. "No problem at all."

Smiling, Annabeth cut through the pancake, grabbing the bottle of syrup and lightly drizzling some over it. When she bit into it, she could not believe how amazing it tasted.

Percy was watching her, his eyes bright and lips curled into an amused smile. "Is it good?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Its not good. It's _amazing._ Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom," Percy said, studying her face with warm eyes. "I told you; she's awesome."

"Well," Annabeth said, taking a sip of water. "Tell her I said that she taught her son very well."

"Will do," he said, cracking a smile. He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. "What about the cat?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, taking another bite of pancake.

Percy smiled and shook his head. "Can I feed her anything?"

Annabeth snorted, waving a careless hand. "She can die from starvation for all I care."

He laughed. "You hate her that much?"

Annabeth shrugged. "The first time I saw her, the first thing she did was take a swing at me with her claws. If you want me to love her for that, then I don't know what love is."

Percy chuckled. "All right then."

They ate in silence for a while, hearing the sounds of Pinecone meowing and walking around, occasionally poking her head into the kitchen and locking eyes with Annabeth before heading back into the living room.

"Why are you always avoiding me in the halls?"

Annabeth choked on the water she was drinking, clapping a hand to her mouth as she coughed.

Percy smiled in amusement, reaching over to grab her a towel and handing it to her.

"What?" She choked out, wiping her mouth and hands.

"Yeah," Percy said, still smiling. "From the few times I've seen you in the lobby heading out for work or to go out somewhere, you always go in the opposite direction and hide from me. Why is that?"

Annabeth scoffed. "I do not hide from you."

Percy raised an eyebrow, grinning slyly. "If you think crouching behind a plant isn't hiding, then I don't know what is."

Annabeth winced, swallowing hard. "I-um, I don't know?"

"Aw, come on," Percy said, smirking, his eyes glinting. "You seem like a very smart girl. I'm sure you know."

Annabeth felt her cheeks redden. "I guess I didn't want to run into you?"

He smiled mischievously. "You don't sound so sure."

"That's because I'm not."

"And why's that?" Percy asked, cocking his head and staring at her intently, eyes glittering.

Annabeth wanted to crawl under a hole and die from embarrassment. Of _course_ he'd seen her hiding and avoiding him. Just her luck.

"It's not everyday I live in the same apartment building with a guy like..." she gestured vaguely at him and picked up her glass of water, hoping the liquid would cool her down. "You."

He gave her a wicked smile. "And it's not everyday I get a cute blonde breaking into my apartment."

Annabeth spluttered on her water, coughing and choking.

Percy's lips quirked up, and he laughed, handing her another paper towel. "Why does this keep happening to you?"

"Maybe if you didn't throw comments out like that, I wouldn't be dying," Annabeth quipped, wiping her mouth and feeling her cheeks burn. Looks like the water hand't helped. "A little warning would be nice."

Percy held his hands up in defense, laughing. "My apologies. I'll make sure you're not drinking anything when I ask you a question or state something."

"Thank you," Annabeth said, cracking a smile. "That would be greatly appreciated."

"So," Percy said, taking his last bite of pancake. "I'm about to ask you another question, so be prepared."

Annabeth laughed. "Okay. I'm ready."

He peered at her inquisitively. "Why didn't you go to that party with your friend?"

Annabeth scraped her fork across the plate lightly, sighing. "I had to work on this project I had for work, which turned out to be my mistake, since I ended up making a mess out of it."

"What do you do?"

"I work at an architecture firm," Annabeth replied, shrugging.

"Really?" Percy said, looking impressed. He took a drink of his orange juice. "Which one?"

"Athenian Architecture," she answered, blowing a loose curl out of her face.

"Damn," Percy said, smiling at her. "That's awesome."

Annabeth gave a half-hearted shrug. "I mean, yeah. I've always adored architecture- ever since I was a little girl I'd gaze up at those tall buildings and just think about designing and building one myself, one that would last a thousand years."

"But?" Percy prompted, gazing at her with intense eyes that made her shift in her seat.

She sighed, letting her hand drop against her thigh. "I don't know. Sometimes... I feel like I'm missing something, you know? More inspiration or something. Whenever I try to draw out something, anything at all, my thoughts take over and jumble up my control, and I turn out making a huge mess of what I had originally started."

"Hm," Percy said, clucking his tongue. "Seems to me like you listen more to your head than you should be."

She smiled sheepishly, lifting a shoulder. "I can't help it. My brain's helped me through everything. Can't give up on it yet."

"And your brain was the one who gave you the consent to come breaking into my house?" Percy asked lightly, eyes dancing with humor.

Annabeth fought down a grin, shaking her head. "No- that was just me being plain stupid."

Percy frowned in mock-hurt. "But then you would have never met me."

"True," Annabeth admitted, laughing. She looked at him, her throat suddenly dry. "But you could've always gone up to talk to me instead of pretending you never noticed me hiding under every surface possible from you."

Percy laughed. "Fair point. But the times I did see you without you trying to hide yourself from me, you just gave off the impression that you wanted to murder everyone you looked at."

"Me?" Annabeth gasped jokingly. "Never."

"Oh," Percy said, grinning lopsidedly at her. "I highly doubt that."

Annabeth laughed and shook her head, her insides feeling like they were on fire.

"And what do you do?" Annabeth asked, looking up at him inquisitively.

"Wow, I would've thought you'd known that about me already," Percy said, smirking.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'm not some sort of stalker."

"Really?" Percy asked, eyes glinting with mischief. "Because I would've pegged you for one by now."

"Stop," Annabeth said, laughing. "I'm serious- what do you do?"

Percy smiled and shook his head slightly. "I work at a company that manages boats and sells them."

"Really?" Annabeth inquired, smiling. "Looks like you ended up working with the ocean after all."

"Yeah," Percy said, chuckling. "I guess so."

"Do you enjoy it?" Annabeth asked, genuinely interested.

Percy nodded, eyes glinting. "I love it. Besides, I get to talk to people and work with others, and I enjoy that."

"I can tell," Annabeth said, smiling.

Percy looked at her, his gaze intense. Annabeth stared right back, her cheeks not catching fire for once. Suddenly, she noticed their proximity, and when she breathed in, that same intoxicating ocean scent wafted into her nose, making all thoughts and motives jumble along with the rest of her brain.

Laughing shakily, Annabeth asked, "What?"

Percy blinked, and the spell broke. He gave her a smile that set her nerves on fire and cheeks ablaze, and he reached up and brushed a thumb across her bottom lip. "You got a little syrup there," he said, vibrant green eyes darkening.

Annabeth laughed softly. "Thank you?"

He pulled his hand back, but did not move the rest of his body, his breath fanning her face. He smiled charmingly. "No problem," he whispered, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

Annabeth caught her breath, jerking her face back.

"Um, what time is it?" She asked, her face hot from embarrassment.

He blinked, slowly pulling away, and Annabeth suddenly felt cold. She silently cursed herself for being so awkward, but she couldn't help it. This man made her feel unnerved and nervous, like any little movement she made would be wrong.

He pulled out his phone, clicking it on. He frowned. "It's nine forty-five. Why?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Shit," she said, standing up from the stool and picking up her plate and glass. "I, um, really have to go now."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

She sighed. "My friend Thalia should be home soon. Besides, it's late."

"So?" Percy asked, grinning slightly. "You can still stay if you want. Just call your friend and tell her where you are."

"I-" she stopped, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'd love to stay, but I have to go. Also, I've just been a nuisance all night. You've done enough, and I appreciate that. Thank you for feeding me."

She saw his eyes flash with something that looked like disappointment. "That's fine. Here, I'll lead you out."

After putting away the plates and cleaning up, Percy lead Annabeth to the door, Pinecone in her arms.

She paused looking up at him and giving him a smile. "Thank you, really."

His lips curled up. "No problem, Annabeth. I needed the company."

He stepped towards her, and she resisted the urge to take a step back, instead standing firmly, her breath catching.

He caught her chin between his fingers, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. They were dark, swimming with blues and greens and a few specks of brown. They were absolutely breathtaking.

"I'd really love to kiss you," he murmured, his gaze flickering from her lips up to her eyes again. Annabeth felt her heart stutter, and so badly she wanted to throw herself at him, yet she refrained from doing so.

"But," he said, eyes darkening. "If I did, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

"Then don't," Annabeth breathed, swallowing hard.

He smiled wickedly, pearly white teeth glinting. "Such an easy answer, isn't it?"

Annabeth shrugged, trying to calm her racing heart. "I guess so."

"Well then," he said, stepping back and staring at her intently, cocking his head to the side. He grinned mischievously. "Until next time."

She swallowed again. "Yeah..." suddenly, her eyes drifted in the direction of the living room, and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, the lamp-"

"Can be replaced," Percy interrupted laughing. "Don't worry about it. I never really used that lamp anyway."

"And your shirt-"

"Keep it," he said, smiling. His lips curled into a smirk. "I can always get it back when I go pick you up at your apartment next... let's say, Saturday at seven?"

Annabeth felt her face light ablaze, and she tried hard not to hyperventilate. "O-okay."

He grinned roguishly. "Great. I'll see you then," he winked at her. "After all, this was just a simple misunderstanding, wasn't it?"

Annabeth felt her mouth go dry and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"See you, Percy," she said at last, finally finding her voice and opening the door and stepping out.

Percy smiled at her, the gesture sending butterflies to erupt in her stomach. "Bye, Annabeth."

* * *

Annabeth hurriedly entered her apartment, her heart pounding fast in her chest. Once she closed the door, she dropped Pinecone to the floor and leaned against the door, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Pinecone gave a hiss and scampered away.

"Annabeth?" She heard a familiar voice call. "Annabeth is that you?"

Annabeth didn't reply, the image of those green eyes imprinted in her mind and making her breathing become more labored.

Thalia came into the room, wearing black ripped jeans and a cropped silver long-sleeved shirt, a necklace dangling from her neck. She was carrying Pinecone, the cat purring softly and nuzzling itself into her chest.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at her. "Where the fuck were you? And who's shirt is that?"

All Annabeth could do was smile. "Percy's."

Thalia scrunched her eyebrows together. "Who?"

Annabeth shook her head, unable to speak. "Just someone."

Thalia stared at her for a minute and finally rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm way too sober for this."

She walked into the kitchen, leaving a dazed Annabeth still with that wide smile on her face, her cheeks crimson as she recalled his words, his captivating scent wafting through her nose.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Thalia called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Annabeth replied, still smiling.

"Why does the apartment smell like burnt popcorn?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, snapping out of her reverie. She had forgotten all about it.

"Shit."

* * *

 **How was it? I absolutely LOVED writing this. It was so much fun- I'm not even kidding. Oh, how I love a flustered Annabeth. Thank you Pinterest, for letting me stumble across this prompt.**

 **So close, my friends. So close to the uploading of my next story.**

 **Hang in there.**

 **~Kat xxx**


End file.
